The Grow Show
The Grow Show is the 13th episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steven Burns *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Baby Bear *Shovel *Pail *Giraffe *Freddy *Fifi *Bird *Gopher *Orange *Duck Summary Everything is growing in their special ways and Steve and Blue teach the viewers about growth. Recap Steve and Blue have been growing. They play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to do outside. They get the notebook from Sidetable Drawer. The first clue was dirt. Steve draws the first clue, dirt in his notebook. Not long after that, Steve and Blue help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper figure out how to make orange juice. After helping them out, Steve heads outside to find the second clue on the watering can. He draws the second clue, a watering can in his notebook. He heads back inside for Mail time and in the letter was a group of kids visiting a farm. After that, Steve and Blue help Fifi and Freddy, their felt friends figure out where certain foods grow on. They know that oranges grow on trees, potatoes grow underground and grapes grow on vines. After that, they skidoo back home and Steve finds the third clue on some seeds on the table. Steve draws the third clue and sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. Steve thought he should put the seeds and dirt in the watering can and mix 'em up. That was silly. Steve thought he'd better put the seeds in the dirt and use the watering can to water the seeds in the dirt. The answer to Blue's Clues is that Blue wanted to plant a garden. Steve and Blue had outside once more to plant a garden. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the first time that Steve gets to skidoo into the felt frame. *This is Blue's second time to skidoo into the felt frame. *'Running Gag:' Every time Steve says Blue's Clues after finding the third clue, the seeds jump on their own. *The fruits and vegetables in the felt board sing. *Steve keeps saying "Grow" instead of "Go." *'Pawprint Clean-Up:' The pawprint grows two times and makes the sound of Mailbox's entrance and then splashes *When Steve gets his watering can, He uses his hair from Late Season 1 *This is because this episode is in Development somewhere in October 1996 and Steve's hair was short in November 1996. *Same with previous episodes Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Strike_2_clue_1.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-5.jpg The_grow_show_strike_clue_2.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Grow Show.jpg Post Time Season 1 Grow Show.png|From the UK Dub The Growing Song.jpg Strike_2_clue_3.jpg Short steve hair grow show.png|Notice you can see steve's from later episodes Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Book Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Wrong Answer Category:Steve says the wrong answer Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:1st season Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Season 1 Category:Steve 1st season Category:Steve's 1st season Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Blue's Clues XP Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home